WWE: CrossoverCreed Style
by CrossoverCreed
Summary: Starting at Summerslam 2014, what will happen when a new era begins in the WWE?
1. Chapter 1

Summerslam 2014: Brock Lesnar vs John Cena

"Lesnar has been beating the living hell out of Cena for almost this entire match!" Micheal Cole spat loudly into his earpiece.

"Oh lord!" Jerry Lawler exclaimed, flinching at the sight of another of the beast's attacks.

"I thought Cena had him with that Five-knuckle Shuffle...I really did. But Lesnar is a beast." JBL said, a tone somber as a gloomy day.

The three play-by-play commentaters watched in pained awe as the hero of WWE, John Cena, and current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, was being brutalized by a beast.

Brock Lesnar smacked Cena across the back with the third steel chair for the 4th time. The welts on Cena's back were turning to blisters and cuts. 15 chair shots to the back, and Lesnar wasn't about to stop. He had bent the first one over Cena's head with the first shot, and broke the other one over his back before finding this one, which now looked like it had been through a steel smasher.

Blood poured from Cena's back, a small, but deep cut splayed across his forehead. He was fighting his hardest to get on his feet. Everytime he came close, however, Lesnar put him down like an animal. It was heartwrenching to watch.

Children were crying, asking their mom's and dad's why Cena wasn't getting up. Why was their hero not winning? How could this be?

Their parents could not answer, as the very symbol of Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect was torn down, bit by bit. Being slowly devoured by a hungry Beast.

"Paul Heyman said...Cena was gonna get the beating of a lifetime.." Cole recapped slowly. "He was NOT kidding, guys."

"I-I don't think I can watch anymore." Lawler mumbled, looking down.

Cena lay motionless in the corner of the ring, bloodied, bruised, and battered. Lesnar howled triumphantly into the air, tossing the now defunct chair out of the ring among the table debris.

"Was it really a good idea for them to make this a No Holds Barred match?" JBL questioned to himself.

Cena had finally made it, albeit wobbly, back to his feet as he leaned heavily on the turnbuckle. Lesnar walked confidently over to wear the Cenation Leader stood.

Cena lashed out with a wild haymaker, only to fall right into a Kimura Lock. Quickly putting his foot on the ropes, the referee forced a break, but Lesnar held it until 4.

Cena once again lay on the mat, heaving breathes. Lesnar returned and hoisted Cena up to his feet. From there he positioned him for the F5.

As he was thrown up on the Beast's shoulders, Cena overshot Lesnar, landing on his feet. Lesnar whipped around, stunned at the appearance of Super Cena.

The children cheered, hope restored as Cena hit a shoulder tackle. Another. Lesnar threw a haymaker of his own, only for Cena to duck under it and lift the former UFC champion up to slam him down, raising his hand high to signal for the Five-knuckle Shuffle.

"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" Cena, along with his millions of followers, yelled aloud.

Cena bounced off the ropes, hit the move, and prepared for the Attitude Adjustment.

Heyman panicked, as he knew Cena had won many matches before this way. This could spell the end for Brock Lesnar if it hit.

Cena hoisted Lesnar up, and with a look of pure determination, slammed Lesnar down for the AA, and bounced into the cover. The ref slid into position.

"1! 2!"

A split milisecond before the 3 count, Lesnar threw Cena off of him. Cena was flung over a foot away as he stared unbelievingly at Brock.

The Beast slowly got to his feet, pure rage dancing in his eyes. At ringside, Heyman gave a victorious cackle.

"Cena just gave it everything he had, and it wasn't enough!" Cole cried, not truly believing it himself. "Mark Henry, The Big Show, CM Punk, and even The Undertaker have fallen before Brock Lesnar! WHO ON EARTH CAN STOP THIS BEAST?"

Cena went for a clothesline, only to be countered into a belly-to-back suplex. Once again sent flying head over heels, Cena landed upright on he turnbuckle.

As Lesnar approached and roared into Cena's face, Cena gave one last defiant "U Can't C Me!" taunt, waing his hand vigorously in front of his face.

With that, Lesnar hoisted Cena up again, brought him to the center of the ring, and sent him for the ride...the F5.

"1!2!3!"

The bell rang, the crowd went nuts in both ways.

"The winner of this match, and NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion...Brock Lesnar!" Justin Roberts called out.

Brock Lesnar's music played, and Heyman had a mini DDR session at ringside. The referee presented Lesnar the titles, and backed off as Lesnar held them high, a smirk of evil across his features.

Cena lay completely motionless; eyes shut, blood all over. Beaten.

**RAW**

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Monday Night RAW." Cole announced to the TV viewers.

The crowd was rucus, and not a single one was in their seats. Everyone was either exceedingly happy for cena's defeat, or absolutely livid about it. Boos and cheers alike filled the area.

As the show got underway, Brock Lesnar's music hit, and The Anomaly walked out, slinging the WWE World Heavyweight Championship triumphantly over his shoulders.

The crowd reaction had barely changed, and was still loud as a thunder storm.

Paul Heyman walked slyly alongside his client, a shit-eating grin on his face. The two entered the ring, and immediately Heyman grabbed a mic.

"Ladies an Gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman." He began. "And in case you missed it, HERE IS YOUR NEW WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! BRRRRRROCK! LLLLLLESNAR!"

Crowd remained loud and thunderous as Heyman continued.

"And in other news Mr. John Cena is being treated for multiple fractures and a severe concussion. He has only himself to blame. Did I not warn Mr. Cena about what was going to happen at Summerslam? Was I not clear on the fact that John Cena was going to be victimized? Was it not evidence enough when my client Brock Lesnar broke The Undertaker's undefeated streak at Wrestlemania that my client Brock Lesnar...your new WWE World Heavyweight Champion...cannot be stopped?"

Heyman paused, smiling wickedly.

"You see, kids, the good guys don't always win." He laughed, looking directly at a 10 year old audience member wearing Cena attire.

"Justice doesn't always prevail. Real life isn't a fairy tale, and there are not always happy endings. No happily ever afters. Because you wanna know what happens after "ever after"? Downward. Spiral. Once you reach the peak of the mountain...the only direction you can realistically go...is down."

"If you want examples..." He continued. "Look at Hulk Hogan. 61 years old, looking good for his age. But oh my, so fragile. The so called "Immortal One" can't even do a Leg Drop or his glass tube of a spine will snap like a branch in Brock Lesnar's hands."

"Look at Stone Cold Steve Austin. The "Toughest S.O.B. on the Planet" has to wear knee braces to walk around, and can't compete in the ring because he managed get his neck broken by a man who was supposed to be less than Mr. Austin. The last time Mr. Austin got in Brock Lesnar's business...he was met with a thunderous F5 that I'm sure he still has nightmare's about."

"Look at Dwayne Johnson. The Rock, The People's Champ, the Brahma Bull...can't even think of locking horns with Brock Lesnar. Ever since he got his Hollywood career going, Mr. Johnson has said good-bye to you WWE fans, and hello to bigger paychecks. And by my account, his mvies are starting to frankly suck. You aren't Hercules, Mr. Johnson, you are a man. Brock Lesnar on the other hand, is Zeus. Brock Lesnar has put the Rock in his place before, and he'll do it again if necessary."

"Look at The Undertaker..."

The crowd all booed in unison this time.

"I don't even have to say that one. You see a pattern here, ladies and gentlemen? I do. It's the reality that even an empire like Rome, had to eventually crumble. Even the greatest gods of Asgard eventually had to face Ragnarok. Even The Undertaker's undefeated streak at Wrestlemania...had..to..be...BROKEN!"

"If John Cena be Thor, Brock Lesnar is the Midgard Serpent. If John Cena be Superman, Brock Lesnar is the Kryptonite. If John Cena, be The Champ, Brock Lesnar is the Beast. John Cena has fallen! Cenation has fallen! Brock Lesnar is THE KING OF THE WWE!"

Lesnar held his titles high with a huge grin on his face as the crowd nearly rioted. He basked in the onslaught of voices, taking in each one and making it a driving point. Something to move him into another gear.

At that exact moment, the unmistakable music of Triple H hit the arena.

"Behold the King...the King of Kings."

Triple H stepped out, sledgehammer in hand. Behind him followed Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, and Corporate Kane. The Authority marched seriously down to the ring, Triple H never taking his eyes off Lesnar, who returned the gesture.

As the four superstars entered the ring, Heyman backed up a bit, raising a hand as if to say stop to The Authority. Lesnar did not budge.

There was a long staredown between Triple H and Lesnar, but the Cerebral Assassin turned his attention to Heyman.

"I know you're real high on your horse right now..." He began. "I know you're damned excited about winning. But if I know two things are certain, it's these: I am the only King of WWE here. And two...Lesnar isn't a king at all...he's a hired gun. A mercenary. Mercenaries complete their contract and go on their way afterwards. I contracted you to take out John Cena. You have done that, very good. Now..."

He brought the sledgehammer to bear.

"It's time for you to go on your way."

Another long pause.

"Also..." Triple H continued. "I believe you were already payed quite handsomely for your services, Brock. The belts are a bit of a bonus...I never said you'd get a bonus in your contract, Mr. Mercenary."

Lesnar grew very dangerous, and seemed to be seething.

"So let me re-iterate my statement...It's time for you to go on your way...and to give up the WWE World HEavyweight Championship."

The stares grew in intesity, and the tension rose. Lesnar moved closer to Triple H, and soon they were nose to nose. Rollins attacked first, flinging his Money in the Bank briefcase as a weapon over Lesnar's head.

The briefcase dented from the impact, and Lesnar doubled over. Randy ran up alongside the Beast and hit a quick RKO, bouncing Lesnar off the mat.

Heyman rolled out of the ring to try and escape, but Corporate Kane was right there. Backing Heyman into a corner, he grabbed the manager by the throat, pushing him against the barricade.

Triple H grabbed the belts from Lesnar's prone form. The rest of The Authority gathered around Heyman.

Triple H made his way up the ramp, only to be stopped by something he never wanted to hear again.

The crowd began to chant YES! YES! YES!

As the familiar battle theme of Daniel Bryan blasted through the arena, the former champion rushed the COO. Triple H quickly backtracked to the ring, sliding in and turning around to face Brock Lesnar, who was back on his feet and pissed off.

The Authority abandoned their intimidation of Paul Heyman to rush to the King of Kings' aid. Lesnar turned around, decking Rollins, then Orton. The two rolled out of the ring, holding their faces.

Lesnar then blasted Corporate Kane into the air, landing him perfectly on his shoulders, hitting a thunderous F5 on the former Demon.

Triple H had once again slipped out of the ring during this only to be attacked in a frenzy by Daniel Bryan. The punches flew, as Triple H tried to shield his head from the furious blows.

Bryan floored the COO, and applied the YES Lock immediately, much to the delight of the fans. Lesnar suddenly appeared in front of the two embattled superstars, and pushed Bryan off Triple H. Without even giving Bryan a second look, he hoisted Triple H on his shoulders as well.

Looking at Daniel as if to say "I don't need your help", he F5'd Triple H on top of the barricade, landing him in the crowd.

Lesnar and Bryan then stared at each other for a while. Surprisingly, niether one looked mad. Rather, they looked as though they were looking at a respected rival. Very unlike Lesnar.

Bryan handed the titles to the Beast, and he took them, then shoulder brushed Bryan as he exited up the ramp to his music.

Bryan watched as Lesnar walked away, Heyman scurrying to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**SmackDown**

As Friday Night's #1 show got underway, the viewers and audience were greeted by the entrance music of their beloved Daniel Bryan.

The former world champion came out in his YES! shirt, thrusting his arms, fingers pointed, into the air, chanting along with the crowd. MAking his way to the ring, he wore a wide smile on his face. He had missed this kind of reception.

Once he was center stage, mic in his hands, the crowd quieted but did not go silent. Everyone hung on Bryan's every breath.

"Edge was right everyone." He began. "You never do get tired of that."

Cheers could be heard everywhere.

"I'm really happy everyone is glad I'm back. And I wanna apologize to all of you people. You deserved a fighting champion, and I could not deliver. But, I had every intention of getting back on my feet as soon as I could. But the Authority decided they would try and keep me out as long as possible. They had their WWE doctors examine me everytime I came back, and everytime, they'd say I was not fit to compete. This continued until it was blatantly obvious I was healthy."

The crowd agreed with Bryan whole heartedly that the Authority had screwed him.

"So, I came back this last monday, and I find out Brock Lesnar is the champion. Ok, cool. That's a tough challenge for me to overcome once I get my title shot. And I will get a title shot, Triple H."

As he said that last sentence, Bryan glanced towards the back. He then turned back to the crowd.

"But I guess The Authority isn't so good at giving even their own people respect. Trying to force Brock Lesnar to give up his fairly won title? Trust me, Lesnar, I know how that is. I've been screwed out of the title before by the same people. It makes me absolutely livid that only those that Triple H thinks are "best for business" get the title. It's best for business that fan favorites get thrown down the drain. It's best for business when superstars people want to see get put on the backburner because some beefed up, A+ knuckle-dragger is around. Muscles don't make a man, ability makes a man. I know Lesnar's a big guy, but he earned those titles. Triple H didn't just hand them to him. So-"

Bryan was cut off abruptly by the familiar music of Stephanie McMahon.

The principal owner of WWE strutted out in a formal dress, a mic at the ready. The crowd boo'd immensly.

"Daniel. Daniel?" She began. "Please, please stop. I don't want your entire family to look like morons."

Bryan crossed his arms, not taking his eyes off the daughter of Mr. McMahon.

"I mean, your wife, Brie Bella, was already arrested, betrayed by her sister, and beaten by a superior woman she dilluded herself into believing she could beat."

Bryan began to walk towards Stephanie, putting his hand on the ropes.

"Ah. Wait a moment." Stephanie halted. "I'm telling you this to save your reputation. You've already tarnished it enough by cheating on your wife, and now you're out here lying about-"

"First of all, I love Brie!" Bryan interrupted loudly. "I would never...NEVER do anything like that to hurt her. Especially not with some 2-bit hired hooker-disquised-as-a-physical-therapist who you paid to speak against us!"

Stephanie merely smiled and shook her head. "Again with the lying. Man, I don't know how Brie puts up with you. If Hunter ever did something like-"

"Like what you used to to to him back in the day?" Bryan reminded her. "Oh yeah. I know there are fans in this arena who remember how you completely abandoned your husband for Chris Jericho when he became the first Undisputed Champion in WWE history."

Stephanie looked a bit flustered at the mention of that.

"I was young and dumb, and-"

"And a gold-digger. A two-timer. A fake...well, I guess you were fake before that judging from the front view."

Stephanie dropped her jaw, then recomposed herself and laughed.

"I see what you're doing, Daniel. It won't work. You aren't going to get me embarrased. In fact, I'm gonna be the one embarrassing you tonight. Because you say muscles don't make the man? Prove it. Tonight, you'll be running the Guantlet...and that starts...right...now!"

Bryan took his shirt off as if to say "Bring it!"

As Stephanie left, Ryback marched out of the back room to his entrance music. Bryan didn't flinch as he stared down the canrnivore.

The ref signaled for the bell, and it rang crisply.

Ryback stood in his corner, yelling insults about Bryan's size. Bryan took up a combat stance as the human wrecking ball closed the distance between them slowly, continuing to insult the former world champ.

Ryback then offered Daniel the first hit, jokingly lowering his head turning it cheek-wise.

Bryan took the oppurtunity and slapped Ryback hard across the face.

Reeling back slightly, holding his face, Ryback grunted. As he recovered from the surprise of the attack, he saw Bryan running towards him after bouncing off the ropes. Bryan jumped in the air and hit the Running Knee. Ryback hit the mat hard, and Bryan went for the cover.

"1! 2!"

Ryback kicked out, and looked as though he had made a bad mistake. It also looked as though he was gonna take his opponent a bit more serious. The two locked up, and Ryback gained the upper hand in strength, shoving Bryan into the corner. He charged for a splash and connected.

He backed up so Bryan could stumble out of the corner, holding his chest in pain. He then grabbed the leader of the YES Movement by the head with both hands and slammed him down onto the mat.

He looked down at Bryan, and stomped on him 4 times. Smiling, confidence regained, Ryback let Bryan get up, and pushed him back over.

He motioned for Bryan to get back up, which he did, only to be pushed down again.

Ryback laughed. It was a hilarious joke to him again.

Bryan moved quick as lightning as he grabbed Ryback's ankle with his legs, pulling it out from under the monster.

Ryback hit face first on the mat, and Bryan positioned Ryback for the YES Lock. Ryback looked in a huge amount of pain. But the monster was not finished, and power-dragged himself to the ropes, forcing a break.

Bryan rolled away after 3, and stood in the corner facing Ryback, who was slowly standing up.

As Ryback turned, Bryan charged. Whatever move he was going for however, failed as he was lifted up and slammed down hard in a jaw jarring spinebuster.

Ryback fell to a knee from the sudden exertion.

Bryan stirred, but could not get up. Ryback positioned for the pin, and Bryan kicked out at 2.

Ryback decided he should end this. Walking to the corner, he prepared to hit the Meat Hook as Bryan finally started getting up.

The massive clothesline connected, and Bryan was flung back down hard.

Ryback got up yelling out "Finish it!"

As he positioned Bryan for Shell Shock, Bryan revealed his game. From his position under Ryback's arm, he flipped the big guy over into a pin combo.

"1!2!3!"

Bryan lay down as Ryback rolled out of the ring. The first one was down, and immediately the music of Titus O'Niel played.

Titus charged into the ring and immediately began to stomp on the downed Bryan. After many kicks, Titus turned around and performed his signature taunt at the crowd.

Titus got ready to pick up a recovering Bryan for his finisher, he seemed distracted by something. Heath Slater had walked down to ringside, pointin at Titus, shouting something unhearable without a mic.

Titus went to the ring rope, and argued down to Slater. Bryan took advantage and rolled up Titus for another win.

Titus got up enraged at the embarrasment. He kicked Bryan over and over in a rage.

Slater slid into the ring and kicked Titus in the gut, then throwing him by the head into the turnbuckle. Titus caught himself and elbowed a charging Slater before turning around to get hit by a Running Knee by Bryan.

Titus did as Ryback had, and rolled out. Slater gave Daniel a brief thumbs up, which Bryan returned, before getting out of the ring in a hurry as the music of Randy Orton filled the arena. Orton strode confidently to the ring, ready to pick off the tired Daniel Bryan.

Orton's music was interrupted by the music of one Roman Reigns. The Juggernaut blindsided Orton with a huge Superman Punch, which floored the Viper to the floor of the ramp. Slater, still at ringside started to chant YES at the crowd, building support up for Bryan, and the crowd chanted along.

Until Titus clotheslined Slater, knocking him down. Titus had less than a few seconds to celebrate the small victory as he was then assaulted by a flying goat; Daniel Bryan.

After he took out Titus with his high-flying manuever, he went to bring Randy into the ring with Reigns. The two threw him in and the bell rang for the final part of the guantlet. Byan gave several kicks to Orton's chest, and then charged up for a head kick. Orton ducked, rolled, got up and hit a thunderous RKO on Bryan.

"1!2!"

Bryan kicked out at two, and Orton slithered into the corner. It looked as though he was going to Punt Kick Byan back into injured status.

Reigns smacked Orton's foot to get his attention, but Orton merely kicked his hand away. He charged for Bryan, only to literally run into Slater, who had thrown himself in the way of Orton, getting pushed back in the process. Orton yelled at the One Man Rock Band, then yelled at the ref to disqualify Bryan, but as Slater had not actually attacked Orton, it did not count. Bryan caught the argueing Orton off guard, and quickly applied the YES Lock.

Orton cringed and cried out for a good minute, and then tapped out. The bell rang, the crowd cheered, and Daniel Bryan had won the Guantlet.

Bryan's victory was cut short, however, as Triple H's music hit, and the COO himself walked out.

"Great job! Great job! You beat all three opponents!" He mockingly congratulated. "But you needed help from your two little buddies there to do it, I noticed. Well, since you three seem to be such good friends...you will be teaming together against the three men you just ganged up on next week on RAW."

Roman Reigns was the first to grab a mic and speak. "First off, Hunter, Bryan didn't NEED our help. We just respect him enough to give him a little help. And secondly, this little punishment of yours...teaming us against those three chumps you tried to get to beat down the guy that beat you at Wrestlemania..is gonna backfire on you horribly. Believe that."

With that Bryan started to chant YES as the crowd joined in and Triple H merely smiled pityingly.


End file.
